A Late Summertime's Dream
by konatakonata
Summary: Gumball and Darwin are the bestest of friends, but will one private incident bring them even closer, or threaten to tear them apart?
1. Finding

Hey guys, I've been browsing FF for years, but have never had the motivation to write a story until now. Since it's my first story, I expect somethings to be off and I'd like any and all feedback.

The Amazing World of Gumball belongs to and was created by Ben Bocquelet. I do not own it.

VVVV

"I'm melting!"

Sweat rolled down the 15-year-old, blue catboy's forehead as he complained about the record-breaking heatwave that had rolled in over the weekend. A troublesome week at school had preceeded, including a mishap involving a banana skin, and Gumball Watterson had been looking forward to that weekend.

But all plans were put on hold as it was too hot to do much of anything. The street outside boiled anything placed upon it. The plants that Nicole, Gumball's mother, kept in her garden seemed to be in a state of perpetual wilting. Even the AC didn't seem to help, Gumball questioning how anything could survive in this heat.

He wiped his forehead with his long, blue tail and hopped off the couch, hoping to find some water bottles left in the fridge. Being in a family of five, most beverages would be gone within a week. The heat wave didn't make the situation any better.

As Gumball opened the fridge, he flattened his ears in annoyance, as there weren't any water bottles. Not even a can of Buff, his favorite soda. He groaned in resignation and decided to head up to his room in the hopes that he could take his mind of the heat with some games.

The cool air leaking out from around the door is what shocked Gumball the most. He had been so wrapped up in complaining that he'd forgotten that he could hole himself up in his room with his AC. He mentally facepalmed himself as he opened the door and stepped through.

He found that he'd been beaten to the game console by his brother, Darwin. Darwin and Gumball made quite the odd pairing, as Darwin had fish attributes, like gills and fins, to go along with his orange hair and eyes, compared to Gumball's cat-like attributes. It was also well known that Darwin was adopted, but he and Gumball got along so well, they might as well have been biological brothers.

Darwin was playing Fontra at that time, and turned around when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw that it was Gumball. Gumball returned the smile, walking over to sit down next to the fishboy.

"I figured you'd be up here," noted Gumball.

"Of course, you know I prefer being cold rather than hot," Darwin giggled. Gumball loved seeing Darwin happy and laughing. He always blushed whenever he thought about how happy they made each other. This happened to be one of those moments, and Darwin noticed.

"Dude, you're blushing again."

"Huh? No I'm not! I'm just warm that's all!" Gumball lied, very aware that the room wasn't warm at all. He wasn't very good at lying, and, along with his pride, often got not only himself, but Darwin as well, in trouble plenty of times.

Darwin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you were, Gumball Tristopher Watterson," using Gumball's full name, teasing the cat. Darwin's eyes then went wide, and he leaned closer to Gumball

"Who is she?" he whispered in Gumball's ear. Gumball almost melted as he felt Darwin's breath brush past his ear. He blushed even harder than before and could barely answer.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Gumball asked, quite clearly flustered. Darwin giggled at Gumball's reaction.

"Whadda do you mean, 'whadda do you mean?'. You have a crush on someone," Darwin proclaimed.

"M-Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Even with the AC on, Gumball's face may have well as been the surface of the Sun. He was always easily embarrassed and Darwin loved to tease him about it.

Darwin pouted. "Will you at least give me a hint?" Gumball sighed. He could never say no to Darwin when he was pouting. "Ok, fine. It's the person you'd least expect," Gumball confidently replied.

Darwin gave the hint some thought before calling out a group of names that included Tina Rex, a bully who had T-Rex attributes; Rachel, their friend Tobias' sister; and Teri, a girl with bear attributes. Gumball denied every girl Darwin could think of.

"Give up?" Gumball asked, smirking.

"Hmm, I guess you really don't have a crush," conceded Darwin with a frown. "I'm sorry, man."

Gumball laughed and smiled at him. "It's alright, dude." He handed a controller to Darwin, who eagerly accepted it.

Gumball turned to the side and uttered under his breath, "I knew you'd never expect yourself..."

"Huh, what did you say?" asked Darwin. Gumball jumped slightly at his words.

"Oh, n-nothing," replied Gumball, nervously chuckling. Darwin raised his eyebrow at this, but brushed it off after Gumball started up another game of Fontra.

The boys played until sundown. Their room had gotten arctic cold in the meantime, while it had cooled down enough to open the windows and turn off the AC's. Darwin kept having to calm Gumball down after each death, such as the way Fontra always went. They'd already lost a few controllers due to Gumball's temper.

They put down their controllers and started calming down for the night, Darwin heading off to take a shower and Gumball cleaning up the room. Darwin turned on the the water and started undressing, taking a look at himself in the mirror. He wasn't ripped, but he wasn't chubby or overweight. He had only just started working out a few weeks ago in an attempt to impress Gumball, but he hadn't noticed Gumball pay any attention to him at the beach or in gym. The shower itself was fairly uneventful, and Darwin took his time, enjoying the warm water.

On his way back to the room, he kept hearing something. It sounded like it was coming from their room.

"What the...? What's that noise?" he questioned. He quietly made his way over to their door. The closer he got, the more the noises resembled moans. Gumball's moans. Not of pain, or sadness. But of pleasure. And then he heard Gumball say his name...

"Did... Did he just moan my name?

He slowly poked his head around the corner. And, on the bottom bunk of their bed, he saw something that he never thought he'd ever see.

Gumball Watterson... was jerking off. And he was jerking off to Darwin.


	2. Watching

Darwin stood there halfway between shocked and embarrassed. He could feel his face heat up and he started panting slightly. He knew it was wrong to keep watching, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

He had accidentally caught his best friend and brother, Gumball, jerking off. Darwin could see everything, from the curling tail and toes to the pleased, and almost pleading, expression on Gumball's face. His chest rose and sunk rhythmically with his strokes, while letting go of a moan every few seconds, and occasionally uttered Darwin's name.

He almost didn't want to look at the source of Gumball's pleasure. Slowly, his eyes found Gumball's dick, enveloped by his hand. Darwin could tell that Gumball had been circumsized, and he guessed it was at least 6 inches. He didn't want to crack the door any farther, whether from fear of being caught or fear of ending the scene in front of him.

Gumball's legs were jerking slightly, and his moans came quicker. Darwin watched with intent as Gumball started stroking faster. He could see the tip glistening as Gumball's tail started to twitch and his legs jerked more. His moans became louder, as his back arched and he called out Darwin's name as he came. His dick let loose four spurts on his chest, and he reveled in orgasmic bliss.

Darwin was speechless. Embarrassed. And relieved. His brother, and crush, felt the same way he did. All his attempts to get Gumball to notice him had worked! Unfortunately, Gumball had unknowingly gotten Darwin... worked up. He had just watched his crush masturbate, after all. He headed back to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Gumball almost never purred. Almost never. Yet, he always finds himself purring in bed after he finishes jerking off. Every time to the thought of Darwin. His crush on Darwin started just last year at the beach, when he could've sworn Darwin purposely left his swim shorts just slightly too low. He couldn't get Darwin out of his mind and eventually Darwin infiltrated his thoughts when he was jerking off.

He sat up and wiped himself off with a tissue, tossing it away as he gathered up his shirt and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

"Darwin should be done with his shower by now. I wonder what's taking him so long?" Gumball walked across the hall and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hello, Darwin? You done in there?" He received no reply.

"Hmm. Must be done," he said, as he opened the door, and saw a sight he never thought he'd see.


	3. Hurting

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I kinda sorta lost inspiration after the first two chapters. But after I actually re-read some of the reviews they got, I decided to press on. Not much in this chapter, mostly setting up plot for later in the story, and also to warm myself back up to writing. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Darwin had his hand wrapped around his 5 inches, enjoying the feeling he got from the up and down motions he made with his hand. His thoughts criss-crossed from Gumball at the beach, to Gumball at track practice. The way that the blue catboy's ass looked in their schools' track uniform was enough to make Darwin go insane. It was this thought that stuck in his mind, as he felt the familiar feeling in his balls started to build, more and more.

It was at this moment that an unsettling question popped into his head. _Did I lock the door?_

As if in answer, the doorknob started rattling. At the same time, the feeling in Darwins groin had become to great, and his legs had started jerking ever so slightly as he got closer and closer. Darwin moaned as spurt after spurt of hot cum shot from his cock. The image of Gumball never left, and he never stopped pumping his hand up and down.

As he calmed down and bathed in post-orgasmic bliss, Darwin let his eyes wander around the room, fully expecting himself to be alone. He looked over the shower, still somewhat misty and damp. Over to the sink and mirror. Over the door, that was open. _Wait... WHAT?!_ Darwin did a double take as he took notice of this fact. Yes, the door was open. Inside of which, stood a blushing, panting, blue-haired catboy.

Gumball hadn't seen everything, but the little that he did see was enough to fluster him again. As hard as he tried, he couldn't pry his eyes from Darwin's lap. His hand was still wrapped around his cock, but had stopped moving. After much internal struggle, Gumball raised his eyes to meet Darwins, and his heart broke.

The look of sadness, hurt, and betrayal was evident on Darwins face. The fishboys eyes started welling up. "Darwin, I-", Gumball started. Before Gumball could finish his apology, Darwin quickly pulled up his pants and rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Gumball followed him down the stairs, but ended up tripping in his hurry on the last step. He tumbled to a stop, and by the time he got back up, Darwin was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Talking

Hey guys! I'm back... again. Uh.. yea, I really just didn't feel like writing until yesterday, and here's what flopped out. I've had a few ideas of how to proceed with this story floating in my head for awhile now, and I liked this one best. I hope you're enjoying the series, and if you could, please leave helpful reviews. :)

P.S. The italics are what Darwin is thinking.

* * *

Run. _Why am I running?_

Run. _Why won't my legs stop?_

Run. _Just stop!_

He couldn't stop, however. Fueled by panic, Darwin Watterson's legs moved as if propelled by some unseen force. He had been caught masturbating by his brother, his best friend... his crush, the blue-haired cat-boy Gumball.

Darwin wasn't so much running from being caught, as he was running from what Gumball would think of him. He knew that Gumball masturbated (having caught Gumball just beforehand), but it was something totally different when you, yourself are caught. Plus, Darwin was still relatively new to self-pleasure, being a late-bloomer and only just discovering this feeling, his body about 6 months ago, and girls and boys about a month later.

 _I need to stop._ Darwin slowed and soon stopped running. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. _I wonder how long ago I left._ He looked around and noticed he was in the park on the other side of town. He sat down on a bench and tried to calm down.

"I shouldn't have run away." He said to himself, admitting the mistake he made. "I should've at least locked the door." He mentally slapped himself upon realizing that, as well. He brought his knees up to his chest and just watched as children played on and around the playground equipment. _Life was so simple, so easy back then. I could just play and laugh and not have to worry about stuff like this._

"Hey, Darwin, what's up?", a voice called to him. He jumped slightly and looked for its source.

"Oh, hey Penny," he replied back. She must have snuck up on him while he was lost in thought. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's a nice day, it's not supposed to storm until later tonight, so I thought I'd get out and take a walk. Once I got here, I walked around until I noticed you sitting here by yourself. Though I'd come say hi." She looked at and noticed the sullen pout on his face.

"Something happened with Gumball, am I right?" Darwin looked at her, surprised at how good her guess was.

"How did you know?", he replied.

"Well, I never see you outside by yourself, and when I do see you outside, Gumball is usually somewhere close by. I don't see him here, so I figured something must have happened between you two." She sat next to him as she spoke. "You wanna tell me anything?"

Darwin clenched his fists and took a breath. "It's just... I was doing... something, and Gumball caught me. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran." He hugged his knees tighter.

Penny mulled over what Darwin said. She had a pretty good idea of what he meant, since she, along with most of the kids in her grade,had sex ed at the beginning of the year. Teenage hormones, and all that. "Hmm. Well, I can tell you now that running away was not a good idea. It probably made Gumball feel like it was his fault."

She looked over at him. "I won't pry too much about what happened. But I think you should go talk to him. Things won't get better if you sit here by yourself all day." She stood up and ruffled his dirty brown hair. "I gotta get going, it's starting to get dark. I'll see you at school, Darwin", she smiled at him and went on her way.

"Bye." Darwin didn't look away from the ground as he thought about what Penny had told him. She's _right. I need to head back and apologize to Gumball._ He stood up off the bench, wiped away a tear, and started the long walk home.


End file.
